


The Aftermath

by barchieisendgame



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intense, Jealousy, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barchieisendgame/pseuds/barchieisendgame
Summary: Replaces 4x18, the events from that episode never happened in this one-shot.What happens when Betty and Archie come to blows in front of their friend group? Tensions are high between the two of them after Betty ended their 'affair' will these two be able to remain best friends even with the deep feelings that obviously have for each other?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 45





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the mess, this is all over the place but I was inspired. If you don't like smut turn back now, this gets steamy!

It’d been about a week or so since the night the Archie’s had performed at La Bonne Nuit. The gang was just a couple of months away from graduation. “Can you believe it’s our last semester at Riverdale High ever?” Veronica spoke up sitting beside Archie on the couch in the student lounge. Cheryl and Toni were seated in one chair while Kevin sat in the other. Reggie was leaning against the wall across from them.   
Betty and Jughead came walking over, Archie’s eyes caught on to them but he didn’t say anything just looked down with a scowl. Kevin who witnessed this brought his coffee up to his mouth and took a sip. “The prom committee is working day and night to make sure our prom will be a night to remember.” Cheryl cut in flipping her hair back proudly. 

“Can you believe I still don’t have a date?” Reggie asked. Every one of them aside from Betty and Archie replied in sync. “Yes.” Veronica picked up on Archie’s sullen mood and put her hand on his shoulder. “What’s up with you Archiekins, you’ve been unusually quiet.” Kevin nodded agreeing with her as Betty just sat there without saying anything. “I’m fine Ronnie.” Archie just about growled out, he wasn’t in the mood and after seeing Betty and Jughead not even 10 feet away from him Betty in his lap while Jughead looked at her lovingly it was quickly getting worse. 

  
“Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Andrews?” Reggie spoke up not liking how Archie snapped at Veronica. Cheryl just had to cut in with her opinion. “You mean like every day?” That got a laugh out of everyone, except Archie. “Why’s that funny?” He asked his eyes directly on Betty. Betty looked side to side before turning toward him. “C’mon everyone laughed, lighten up Arch.” Archie stood up grabbing his bag starting to walk off. “Don’t call me that.” He barked out. Betty’s eyes filled with hurt at first before they turned to anger. “Sorry, it’s not like it’s been 10 years since I’ve been calling you that or anything.” She scoffed out moving off of Jughead’s lap and beside him. Archie glared at her. 

  
The gang who were witnessing the two lifelong best friends fight sat speechlessly. Jughead was the first to speak up, of course. “Never thought I’d see the day you two come to blows.” Both Betty and Archie’s heads snapped toward him. “Shut the hell up Jughead!” They said in unison. Jughead put his hands up defensively. “Archiekins are you feeling alright?” Veronica put her hand on his forehead, worried about her boyfriend. Betty had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at that nickname. Archie jerked away from her. “I said I’m fine Ronnie.” He said a little softer trying not to snap at her again. Betty scoffed, which immediately caught Archie’s attention. “What’s your problem?” He rudely asked. Betty stood up before walking over to him. “You are my problem.” She ran her fingers through her hair frustratingly. “Then maybe we shouldn’t be friends anymore!” Archie snarled. 

  
The room fell dead silent, nobody knowing what to say. Betty who had angry tears in her eyes looked at him her hands on her hips. “Maybe we shouldn’t!” Turning around she stormed away. 

  
“Well… wasn’t that dramatic,” Cheryl spoke up. Jughead went to get up and go after her when Archie stopped him. “Just- don’t. I got it.“ he started to say through gritted teeth, before going after Betty. “Maybe you should let her cool off.” Veronica piped in but Archie didn’t even hear her.   
Betty threw open the door to the music room, Archie on her tail. She went to slam it shut when Archie stuck his arm out and caught it. “Leave me alone Archie.” Betty was breathing heavily she was so angry. Archie shut the door and locked it. “What the hell do you think you’re doing.” Betty roared out. “This is none of anyone's business.” Archie retaliated. “You sure made it everyone's damn business back there.” She said nastily. Archie rolled his eyes before walking further into the room. Betty made sure to keep enough distance between them not wanting to be anywhere near him.

  
“You’re acting like a child!” Archie snapped. “Oh? I’m acting like a child?” She hissed out using emphasis while pointing at her chest. “That’s what I said, didn’t I?” Archie moved closer his glaring eyes on her. “What is your problem?!” She exploded pushing his chest back. Archie cowered back his eyes wide. “You! You and Jughead!” He confessed his voice level rising with each word. “Oh no, don’t you go there- you don’t see me causing a fight over you and Veronica, how she calls you Archiekins with every sentence!” Betty lashed out. Archie chuckled. _The truth was he really didn’t like that nickname and Betty knew that._ He quickly regained his composure, he was too angry to just nip this fight in the bud. “That’s not the same thing.” He stubbornly rebutted. Betty threw her hands up in the air. “Of course not!” She scoffed.   
“Tell me, Archie, what is it about me and Jughead that bothers you so much? Hmm?” She walked closer to him. “Is it the fact that after you rejected me he was there?” She poked his chest getting right up in his face. Archie turned his head refusing to look at her. “Oh? Do you mean not even a week after you confessed you were in love with me?!” Betty saw red, how dare he. “What does that have to do with anything?!” 

Archie gently shoved past her. “You got with Jughead before you got over me, he was your rebound.” Betty couldn’t believe he would say that. “You broke my heart! I didn’t expect to fall for Jughead it just happened, what about you and Veronica? You didn’t waste any time at all getting back with her after we kissed that night like it meant nothing!” Archie glared at her. “That’s not true, besides you got right back with jughead and lost your fucking virginity to him on the nasty couch in his trailer!” That was it. He crossed the line. 

  
“Oh, you- at least I lost my virginity to someone I love!” Archie moved even closer ignoring the painful sting in his chest. “Did you?!” Betty raised her hand up and slapped him hard across the face. “How dare you, Archie Andrews!” She screamed her voice cracking. Archie touched his cheek and gulped. “Admit it Betty whatever you feel for him you never un fell for me!” Betty went to slap him again when Archie caught her hand. “Don’t.” He barked out. “Don’t.” He said again this time his voice cracking as he looked in her eyes with nothing but pain in his. 

  
Both of them were breathing heavily, inches apart from each other. The tension in the air was thick, this was easily the worst fight of their friendship. “We can’t.” Betty cried out tears starting to fall as everything started coming to a head. “I know! God, I know! I blew it, but damn it Betty I can’t help how I feel, how I’ve always felt!” He poked his chest hard. Betty’s eyes widened. “You-you didn’t..” Archie cut her off. “I tried, that day in the blue and gold…” Betty wiped her tears harshly before running her hands down her face. 

  
“Why didn’t you tell me, you had years Archie, years!” She pounded on his chest again. “Why?!” Betty was in hysterics now. “I tried!” He screamed out taking her hands off him and pulling her closer. Betty stopped then looked up at him, their chests pressed together, foreheads almost touching. “Not hard enough.” she moved out of his grasp. Gasping for air she held onto her chest, holding back the sobs that were desperately trying to consume her body. Her eyes fell down to his lips, before moving back up to his face. She spun around and was about to walk out when Archie caught her hand in his own. 

Betty hesitantly turned her head to look at him. Archie was looking back at her, tears in his eyes. The adrenaline from the fight and all the pent up sexual frustration from over the years hit them both like a lightning bolt. Archie pulled her in close and kissed her hard, Betty gasped then pulled her head away abruptly, _she knew it was wrong but why wouldn’t her body let her move? If it was so wrong why did it feel so right in her heart?_

  
Archie brought his hand up and ran it down her cheek, betty’s eyes closed a tear falling as they did. Unable to stop herself Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had in her. Archie didn’t kiss back at first he was frozen but after a few seconds, he deepened the kiss and pulled her as close as he could against him. They didn’t pull apart until they ran out of air, but once they took a breath they went back in the kiss much more frantic and desperate this time.   
Archie ran his hands down her body stopping at the hem of her sweater. pushing his fingers underneath the material he gripped her sides urgently. Betty gasped against his lips her fingers running through his hair, pulling at it as he pulled apart and started kissing down her neck. Betty’s hands stopped on his chest then ran down to the bottom of his shirt. Tugging at it she tried to get it off. 

  
Archie pulled away abruptly looking at her with hungry eyes. He ripped his shirt off and threw it aside. Betty didn’t waste another second she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. Archie let out a surprised grunt holding her close. Hooking her feet around his ass she reached down and started to pull her sweater off. Archie stopped her midway and resumed the job for her. He made sure to be gentle until it was off then he threw it behind him. Betty moaned running her hands down his back, digging in. Hissing Archie ran his hands up her back stopping at the clasp of her bra. He kissed her shoulder, biting it gently before unclasping her bra.  
Betty felt the air hit her now exposed chest. Moving her head away from him leaving him to kiss her cheek then her hair as it slowly fell out of the ponytail it was in. She held the sides of his face looking into his eyes hungrily. “Arch.” She whimpered. “Say it again.” Archie pleaded. “Arch,” Betty repeated herself over and over as he held her close and kissed up and down her neck, his hands moving all over her body as he did so. 

  
The two moved then crashed against the wall. Letting her down he groaned as she began undoing his belt, breathing heavily as she did so. Once his belt was off and his jeans were halfway down his legs he stopped her then took hands with his intertwining their fingers before holding them above her head. Running his hands down her arms he stopped at the waistband of her jeans. Sliding his fingers inside and squeezing her thighs. Betty moaned her hands falling down to his shoulders as he unbuttoned her jeans. Archie moved so their foreheads were touching before slipping his hand down her panties. 

  
Betty moaned out pulling him forward her arms wrapped around his neck. “Arch.” She repeated breathlessly. Archie kissed and sucked on her neck as his fingers spread apart. Betty gasped arching her back. It was like time had stopped neither of them was thinking about anything else but this, the consequences of it not registering into their minds. They were completely lost in each other. 

  
Betty ran her hands down his side slipping into the waistband of his boxers. Archie moaned against her neck as his finger slid inside her hot opening. Betty withered beneath him. “Please.” She begged her voice level barely above a whisper. Archie didn’t have to be asked twice, taking his hand out of her panties he lifted her up against the wall, his cock out and throbbing. Pulling her panties to the side he teased her folds with the tip, eyes closing in ecstasy. “Betts.” He groaned, biting his lip. Betty reached down and pushed him inside crying out once she felt him around her. 

  
Archie held her up as he started at a slow pace. Betty was holding onto him for dear life her nails digging into his arms as he pushed forward with moderately paced thrusts. Betty threw her head back accidentally hitting the wall. “Ouch.” She whimpered. Archie moved them so he was against the wall then started toward the couch in the middle of the room. Betty pushed him down expecting to land on the soft surface but they ended up tumbling down onto the carpeted floor. 

  
Betty situated herself on top while Archie brought his hands up to grab hold of her breasts. Archie started hearing a ringing noise he tried blocking it out with his thrusts to the point where Betty was screaming in pleasure. It kept getting louder until he couldn’t take it anymore. It wasn’t until he let himself process that they were in the music room at school and the noise was the bell when he quickly brought his hand up to cover Betty’s mouth. _Shit shit shit, what were they doing?!_ He thought as she rolled over so he was on top. Archie just looked at her not saying anything. Betty held the side of his cheek in her hand. “What?” She looked at him worried. “What's wrong?” Archie leaned into her touch bringing his hand up to cover hers. “This isn’t real.” He spoke his voice cracking. 

  
“Archie, Archie!” Archie closed his eyes then opened them seeing Betty in front of him dressed with an angry look on her face. _What the hell just happened? Is was a daydream?_ “You’ve been standing there for five minutes!” Betty tried to hide her concern for him but he could see it. “Why did you follow me? I thought you didn’t want to be friends anymore.” She cowered out her voice cracking. Archie didn’t say anything he just pulled her into a hug. Betty’s arms stayed by her side refusing to hug him back. “I’m sorry.” Archie choked out holding onto her tightly. Betty gave in and hugged him back. “I’m sorry too.” She closed her eyes taking in his touch and smell. She’d never felt safer.

  
Too caught up in the moment they didn’t hear the door open, or the janitor tell them that school was over. They just stayed still in each other's arm’s afraid of letting go and facing whatever was coming next. Pulling away Archie held the sides of her face in his hands. Betty looked at him with tears in her eyes. “A part of me has always thought that we would end up together.” He repeated the same sentence he had sophomore year but this time he got to finish it. “I want to be with you, Betty.” He leaned in and whispered softly in her ear. Betty felt her heart race. “I do too.” She confessed tears falling down her face. Archie brushed them away then leaned in then touched her forehead with his. 

“So what do we do about it?” She asked, her voice breaking. The truth was no matter how desperately they wanted to be together they were too late. They might have never fallen out of love with each other but they had fallen in love with two other people. “There you guys are!” The voice broke the two apart causing them to turn around and come face to face with the two people that were keeping them apart. Jughead and Veronica.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Again it's full of errors and probably could have been proofread better but I was excited to post it because I know we have been dying for any kind of barchie content for months. Leave a comment, or a/and a kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
